A grain of sand in your hand
by LadyCharena
Summary: Tobias unternimmt einen Ausflug an den Strand  post-series


Titel: a grain of sand in your hand

Autor: Lady Charena

Fandom: OZ

Episode: -

Prompt: # 017. Beach (100 Situations)

Charaktere: Chris Keller, Tobias Beecher, Holly Beecher

Pairing: Chris/Tobias

Rating: pg-13, slash, oneshot.

Archiv: ja

Summe: ein Ausflug an den Strand (post-series)

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

Lyrics: come to sin (Bananafishbones)

sand -

we cannot fight getting tanned

all the limits banned

"Siehst du, ich habe dir versprochen, es wird dir am Strand gefallen." Tobias Beecher beugte sich zu seiner Tochter hinunter und nahm sie hoch. "Alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz?", fragte er und drückte sie an sich. Sie war so zerbrechlich in seinen Armen, so schmal, wie ein Vogelbaby.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, mit ihr diesen Ausflug an den Strand zu unternehmen.

Holly machte Fortschritte, sagte ihre Therapeutin. Sie verarbeite langsam den Tod ihrer Mutter, den Tod ihres Bruders und die Entführung. Manchmal fragte sie noch, wann ihr Großvater denn aus dem Büro kommen würde, sie hatte noch nicht verstanden, dass auch er tot war.

Er hatte nur daran gedacht, sie in der Sonne im Sand spielen zu sehen - nicht jedoch daran, dass ihr die vielen fremden Menschen und das Lärmen Angst machen konnten.

"Es gefällt dir doch?", fragte er unsicher. Sie war ihm so fremd geworden - oder vielleicht war er es, der sich und allem anderen fremd geworden war...

Holly schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und nickte.

"Okay, dann." Er setzte sie sanft zurück auf den Boden. "Willst du ein bisschen mit den Sachen spielen, die deine Großmutter dir gekauft hat?"

Tobias setzte sich neben sie in den Sand, und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie die Förmchen und Schäufelchen und Rechen auspackte, die seine Mutter ihnen mitgebracht hatte, als er ihr von dem geplanten Ausflug erzählte. Sie hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten. Sagte, es würde ihnen gut tun, alleine etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.

Holly reihte alles mit einer Gewissenheit auf, wie er sie sonst nur an ihren Hausarbeiten sitzen sah.

Er nahm ein gelbes Förmchen zur Hand, von dem eine Sonne fröhlich lachte und reichte es ihr. "Warum fängst du nicht damit an?"

Ein Schatten fiel über sie und Tobias ließ das Förmchen fallen, um Hollys Arm zu nehmen und sie näher zu sich zu ziehen, während er sich gleichzeitig aus seiner entspannten Haltung aufrichtete. Er hatte sich in Sicherheit wiegen lassen, hatte nicht auf ihre Umgebung geachtet, was wenn...

Seine Gedanken kamen zu einem abrupten Halt, als er den Kopf hob und sah, wessen Schatten es war.

Vor ihm im hellen Sonnenschein stand ein Geist.

heat -

i kiss the blisters on your feet

finally we're done and stare up into the sky

flat on our backs we lie in quicksand

Chris Keller trug ein nicht zugeknöpftes, weißes Hemd, das viel sonnengebräunte Haut zeigte und hatte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans gestopft. Er wippte - entspannt grinsend - auf den Fersen; die nackten Füße halb in den Sand gegraben. "Was für ein rührendes Bild." Chris ging neben Holly in die Hocke und strich ihr eine Locke hinters Ohr zurück. „Vater und Tochter."

Tobias ließ Hollys Arm los, die seltsamerweise nicht auf die Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes reagierte und stieß Chris von ihr weg. Er legte den Arm um seine Tochter und schob sie hinter sich.

Chris ließ sich lachend in den Sand fallen und hob beide Hände. "Ganz ruhig, Tobi", sagte er. "Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich ihr etwas antun würde. Wirklich, das kränkt mich zutiefst."

"Du kannst nicht hier sein", murmelte Tobias. "Du bist tot..."

Chris setzte sich auf, die Beine gekreuzt und die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt. Er legte das Kinn in die Handfläche und sah Tobias an. "Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du wirst mich so einfach los?", fragte er und weder in seinen Augen noch seiner Stimme war noch eine Spur von Amüsement zu finden. "Ich bin immer bei dir, für immer und immer und immer..."

"Nein." Tobias stand auf und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm. Holly begann zu quengeln und sich gegen seinen zu festen Griff zu wehren, doch er achtete nicht darauf, als er von Chris zurückwich - darauf bedacht, dem anderen Mann den Rücken keine Sekunde lang zuzuwenden. "Nein. Du kommst ihr nicht zu nahe - du kommst mir nicht zu nahe."

Er ging weiter rückwärts, weg von Chris, ohne auf Hollys Klagen einzugehen, die ihre Spielsachen nicht zurücklassen wollte.

Weg, nur weg und er wandte nicht ein Mal den Blick von dem lächelnden Mann ab, den er zuletzt tot auf dem Boden von Em City hatte liegen sehen.

Unter seinen Füßen brach plötzlich der Sand weg, und endlich sah Tobias nach unten, wo sich unter seinen Schuhen Trichter im Sand gebildet hatten. Trichter, die rasch größer wurden - rascher, als er reagieren konnte und er fiel und fiel und fiel rückwärts, bis er hart auf dem Sand aufschlug, nur darauf bedacht, Holly abzufangen.

Das letzte, was er sah, bevor es um ihn dunkel wurde, war Chris, der lächelnd über ihm stand.

time -

bugs crawling up our spine

and the memory is mine

i'm a grain of sand in your hand

Tobias schlug die Augen auf und schnappte im gleichen Moment nach Luft, wie er sich ruckartig aufsetzte. Der Sand unter seinen Handflächen war kalt und feucht.

"Holly?" Er sah sich hektisch um. Seine Tochter war nicht mehr neben ihm. Es war überhaupt nichts mehr um ihn - nichts als nasser, grauer Sand in allen Richtungen und irgendwo ganz weit weg das Geräusch von Wellen.

"Holly!" Tobias sprang auf und sah sich um. Da war niemand. Nichts. Nichts außer dem Sand und dem Geräusch der Wellen und einem bleigrauen Himmel.

Er drehte sich um die eigene Achse, hilflos, und spürte, wie ihn eine graue Welle der Angst erfasste. Nicht Holly, nicht auch noch sie... Er konnte nicht auch noch sie verlieren... Tobias sank auf die Knie, das Gesicht in die Hände vergraben.

Als er den Blick hob, blitzte in der Entfernung etwas Weißes inmitten all dem Grau auf. Chris weißes Hemd.

Tobias sprang auf und lief los.

Er schien kaum voran zu kommen. Der kleine, weiße Fleck, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, schien sich immer weiter von ihm zu entfernen.

Doch irgendwann wurde aus dem fernen Fleck ein menschenförmiger Umriss, an dessen Seite ein zweiter, viel kleinerer und zierlicher Umriss zu erkennen war.

Und dann wurden aus den Umrissen die Gestalten von Chris und seiner Tochter.

"Holly!"

Er hatte sie fast erreicht, doch weder Holly noch Chris stoppten. Tobias fühlte seine Beine bleischwer werden.

"Chris. Gottverdammt, bleib' stehen und gib' mir meine Tochter zurück!"

Chris stoppte nicht.

Tobias war ihnen inzwischen so nahe gekommen, dass er sehen konnte, dass Chris Holly an der Hand hielt, sie aber ganz freiwillig mit ihm gehen zu schien. Sie wehrte sich nicht, sie versuchte nicht von Chris weg zu kommen... sie lief an seiner Hand neben ihm her, ganz so wie sie es getan hatte, als sie zum Stand gegangen waren.

Sie vertraute ihm. Aus irgendeinem Grund vertraute sie Chris und ging mit ihm. Das war nicht möglich... sie würde nie... nicht einmal vor der Entführung wäre sie einfach mit einem Fremden mitgegangen.

"Chris. Bitte. Bitte, ich flehe dich an." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen stoppte Chris und drehte sich zu ihm um. Holly blieb an seiner Seite stehen und ihr Blick wanderte fragend zwischen ihrem Vater und Chris hin und her.

Tobias schloss zu ihnen auf und legte den Arm um Holly, zog sie von Chris weg.

Er blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als Chris die Hand hob, seine Wange berührte und dann die Finger um seinen Nacken schloss. Lippen, kalt und hart wie der Sand, auf dem er erwacht war, pressten gegen seine, zwangen seinen Mund auf.

Chris sah ihn an und in seinen Augen tanzte etwas so vertrautes, dass Tobias für eine Sekunde fast vergessen hätte, wo sie sich befanden - und in welcher Situation.

Tobias wich zurück.

Chris lächelte. "Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, Tobias, aber es tut mir Leid", sagte er und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen. „Sie kommt mit mir."

Tobias fühlte, wie Holly aus seinem Griff glitt und an Chris' Seite trat. Er wollte nach ihr greifen - und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Seine Füße schienen in den Sand eingesunken zu sein. „Nein."

Holly legte ihre kleine, zierliche Hand in Chris' und sie entfernten sich von ihm.

"Holly! Holly!" Tobias starrte ihnen hilflos nach, wie festgefroren, nicht in der Lage etwas zu tun, als Chris seine Tochter von ihm weg führte. "Holly!" Er fiel auf die Knie. "Nein..."

"Daddy?"

all our dreams are dreams of fun

handing out the watergun

shoot me and i'll drink you

into the shade i'll shrink you

and what glory the sand in my pants

reminds me of...

"Holly?" Tobias setzte sich ruckartig auf und sah in die ernsten Augen seiner Tochter, die neben ihm auf dem Bett saß. "Holly, mein Gott, du bist... es ist nichts..." Er zog sie an sich und fühlte, wie sich ihre dünnen Ärmchen um seinen Nacken legten. "Es ist alles gut, mein Schatz", flüsterte er, und drückte sein Gesicht in ihr Haar. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Daddy hat nur schlecht geträumt."

Holly fühlte sich schwer an in seinen Armen... schwer und feucht, wie der Sand in seinem Traum.

Er strich ihr übers Haar, den Rücken entlang und da war Sand in seiner Hand. Überall war Sand an Hollys Kleidung. Und er bröckelt davon ab, um auf das Bett und auf ihn zu fallen.

Plötzlich erkannte Tobias mit Entsetzen, dass der Sand nicht von Hollys Kleidung abfiel - sie war es, die aus kaltem, nassem Sand bestand. Und sie zerfiel vor seinen Augen.

Tobias schrie.

i'm a grain of sand in your hand

so hand me mine

yeah that would be fine

Er schrie nicht, als er erwachte – zum zweiten Mal - seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Und als er sich aufsetzte und umsah und in der matten Beleuchtung das Schimmern von Stahl und Glas entdeckte, wusste er, dass er dieses Mal tatsächlich wach war. Tobias starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ins Halbdunkel jenseits seiner Zelle.

Irgendwo, weit weg, konnte er fast Wellen hören, die an einen Sandstrand schlugen. Und Chris Kellers leises Lachen. 'Für immer und immer und immer, Tobi...'

Ende


End file.
